AHRQ Small Conference Grant Support Project Abstract: The Society for Simulation in Healthcare (SSH) holds an annual conference that is increasingly popular. The theme of 7 th Annual International Meeting on Simulation in Healthcare January 15-17, 2007 is "Simulation: Leading to Safer Healthcare". Keynote speakers include Lucien Leape and other simulation, education, and safety experts. The society wants to leverage the academic program it is creating and enable a much larger audience to 1) have a "first look" at simulation education and 2) be able to share with their colleagues important materials presented at the annual conference. Towards this end, we are proposing to create a high quality video and audio recording of selected high impact sessions, post them indefinitely on our website, and allow anyone with internet access to view them free of charge. We believe that support of this project by AHRQ will leverage other AHRQ initiatives in Simulation and Safety for very few dollars. AHRQ Small Conference Grant Support Project Narrative Public Health Relevance Statement Patient Safety is a primary public health issue. Educational institutions (major academic institutions as well as community colleges) have begun to incorporate simulation in their healthcare educational programs. There is an immediate need to insure that personnel from simulation centers (new, old, and not-yet- developed) have access to the knowledge of "best practices" to incorporate into their own programs and partnerships and the Society for Simulation in Healthcare's 07 International Meeting on Medical Simulation plans to provide post conference access to the information presented. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]